Good Morning, Wufei!
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: What happens when you cross two high pilots, evil, and a pink flying elephant named Fluffy? 1+2 & 3+4 implied.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters; I'm just using them for fun, but isn't everyone else?

Good Morning, Wufei by Yaoi Girl

Two figures stumbled noisily through the front door of the house, both equally high and dazed.

One of them, armed with killer and high-tech cobalt eyes, scanned the room for the wall clock, finding it, then trying to read the numbers from the opposite wall.

"5 a.m." he mumbled to his equally messed up partner.

"Heero! It's following me again!" his partner in crime shrieked, looking this way and that at something only he could see.

"What is?"

"The pink elephant!"

"Nani?"

"That damned pink elephant of Maxwell's!"

"Don't be blaming Duo for this! He's not even up yet...And besides, he doesn't have a pink elephant..." Heero stated, defending his still sleeping koi.

"Well, if it's not his, who's is it? Hm?"

"I don't know, Wufei! But it's not Duo's!"

Wufei glared at Heero for a moment, then muttered, "I'm going to the bathroom...Take that damned thing back to Maxwell!"

"It's not his!"

"I don't care! Just take it away from me!"

Heero snickered as Wufei began smacking the air, as if to keep the elephant at bay.

The Chinese boy took off down the hall and straight into the bathroom, leaving Heero in the living room.

Wufei had already lifted up the seat to the john and was fumbling with the zipper on his pants, when a little thing popped out of the toilet bowl.

He stared at it wide eyed, hand from the zipper froze.

The thing had a bright glow around it, angelic wings flapping wildly, and saying, "GOOD MORNING!" in a high pitched, nails on the chalkboard, type voice.

The startled boy backed up and turned to the sink, fumbling with the taps. ::Great! Now I'm hearing and seeing things in the toilet! Maybe some water will help!:: He finally had the water going, and was about to reach his hands in to splash some on his face when...

Another one popped out of the sink faucet. In an equally annoying tone, it too squealed, "GOOD MORNING!"

Wide eyed again, Wufei backed away from the sink, never taking his eyes away from the annoying creature.

Of course, being high and not watching where he was going, Wufei tripped and fell straight back into the tub, which was over half full. (Duo likes to take baths and the hair that falls out usually clogs the drain.)

The drenched and scared Chinese youth scrambled out of the tub and into the hallway, nearly running over Heero.

"MAXWELL!"

A few moments later, a groggy Duo stumbled out his bedroom door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BATHROOM? WHAT KIND OF DEMONS ONNAS HAVE YOU SENT TO TORMENT ME NOW?!?!"

Duo, now wide eyed and laughing and the drowned rat, spat out, "What are you talking about Wu-man?"

"First the pink elephant...Now the demon onna's with wings that say 'good morning'!"

The American, now more than confused about the 'demon onnas' replied, "I don't know about the onnas, but I have nothing to do with the pink elephant! That's all Quatre!"

Wufei glared at the braided one for a moment, then the door to Quatre and Trowa's room opened, and out walked a half sleeping blonde...with a pink elephant flying behind him, laughing manically at Wufei.

"I told ya...It was all Quatre!"

Soon after Quatre was in the hallway with the Wufei, Heero, and Duo, Trowa emerged.

Trowa and Quatre had gone out the night before to a bar, and Trowa had woken up with a hangover and a half.

Clutching the side of his head in pain, he fell over, right on top of the elephant who began to scream for help.

Wufei could no longer control his anger at the blonde for the pink elephant stalker.

Quatre seen the anger in his eyes and took off down the hall, leaping over his elephant and koi, Wufei not far behind.

"DON'T RUN! YOU'LL SCARE THE CHICKENS!!!!" the still dazed Heero yelled after them.

Duo simply shook his head, sighing heavily, and turned back to his room. "When will they ever learn...never trust evil..."

"You mean it was you...the things in the bathroom?!" Trowa commented from the doorway.

Duo 'eeped' and leapt over his bed and hid his head under the covers.

~Owari~


End file.
